Violin
by rockmantic
Summary: Dari awal, Hyuga Hinata sudah mencintai Naruto. Naruto, Naruto dan hanya Naruto yang ada di alam bawah sadarnya. NaruHina ANGST. Sidestory 'Guitar'. for naruto centric only


Dari awal, Hyuga Hinata sudah mencintai Naruto. Naruto, Naruto dan hanya Naruto yang ada di alam bawah sadarnya.

Sejak pertemuannya yang pertama di gerbang sekolah, Hinata masih ingat awal mata lavendernya bersiborok dengan safir pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, tangan yang terasa besar dan kekar menurut Hinata yang tersungkur lantaran habis terjatuh di atas aspal.

"Kamu seperti anak kecil, masa begitu saja tersandung."

Hinata hanya menunduk malu, wajahnya yang terlalu putih menjadi begitu terlihat merah. Membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Lain kali hati-hati jalannya," pesan Naruto dan melengos pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang meremas ujung rok sepahanya.

Jantung Hinata terasa berdebar-debar dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapakah gerangan nama pemuda tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Violin © rockmantic_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning : M for adult. Rush (saya gak bisa keluar dari masalah ini). NaruHina _****_ANGSTY_****_. Saya sudah peringatkan ya._**

**_Violin (artinya biola) – side story dari Guitar (naruxnaru incest)_**

**_NaruHina – alternate universe._**

**_Hina-cent._**

**_FOR NARU-CENT_**

* * *

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Hinata selalu memikirkan pemuda yang menolongnya di gerbang sekolah. Pertolongan sederhana dan bisa dibilang tidak penting.

Anak laki-laki yang pernah menolongnya tempo hari adalah Namikaze Naruto. Hinata yang pemalu hanya bisa mencari tahu lewat udara yang menggema di penjuru sekolah.

Lewat ketenaran dan kepopuleran Naruto dan kembarannya, setelah sebulan sekolah di SMA tempat ayah Hinata menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah akhirnya Hinata tahu siapa Naruto.

Suara lembut biola mengalun tenang mengisi kesunyian penonton yang tercengang. Tangan Hinata hampir gemetar memainkan sebuah lagu favoritnya dengan biola.

"Dia manis sekali." Komentar salah satu murid di kursi penonton.

Sudah enam bulan Hinata jadi terkenal karena keahliannya di bidang musik dengan biolanya. Ia pendiam dan penyendiri, tidak punya teman tapi sangat terkenal.

"Kamu bermain dengan sangat bagus." Bisik Naruto di tempat duduknya.

Padahal Naruto mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan, bahkan Naruko yang duduk di sebelah Naruto pun tidak dengar.

Tapi Hinata seperti mendengarnya, gadis itu memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum.

Hinata tidak pernah berbicara dengan Naruto sama sekali, gadis itu merasa tidak beruntung karena tidak sekelas dengan Naruto jadi kesempatannya semakin kecil untuk berteman.

Oleh karena itu di sini lah dia berdiri, memejamkan mata untuk meredam rasa gugup dan malunya. Hinata sangat ingin Naruto melihatnya, mengenalnya walau hanya dengan seperti ini.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar semakin membuat Hinata berdebar-debar. Rasanya ia ingin jatuh ke lantai karena lemas karena guru pembimbing musik memujinya.

Berikutnya Namikaze Naruto dan Naruko, si kembar fenomenal satu sekolah dipanggil untuk ke atas panggung.

"Kamu bagus, Hinata."

Suara Naruto terdengar bagaikan mimpi saat Hinata turun panggung dan berpapasan dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang menyusul langkah Naruko ke atas panggung sama sekali tidak tahu, tiga kata yang tadi diucapkannya berefek cukup besar bagi gadis pendiam seperti Hinata.

**.**

**__rockmantic_**

**.**

Betapa dalam hati Hinata terlonjak girang. Sejak saat itu, Naruto adalah motivasinya. Gadis bermata lavender itu terus berlatih dengan giat.

Sebelumnya Hinata tidak terlalu berminat meneruskan hobinya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Berkat Naruto, Hinata mau.

"Aku ingin kamu memujiku, Naruto."

Hari demi hari berlalu, Hinata semakin sering berlatih dan membeli banyak buku musik dan note lagu. Semakin lama ia semakin berbunga-bunga.

Latihannya terasa tidak sia-sia karena setiap ekstrakulikuler musik Hinata tidak pernah absen untuk unjuk kebolehan dan pujian dari Naruto tidak pernah absen menghampiri telingnya yang jadi merah.

Hinata lebih rajin lagi memainkan biolanya. Gadis itu pernah sekali menangis sampai sakit karena jarinya terluka dan tidak bisa menyentuh biola selama seminggu lebih. Makanya Hinata sangat hati-hati setelah sembuh.

Dia benar-benar kapok tidak bisa ikut ekstrakulikuler dan tidak bisa mendapatkan suara Naruto yang diinginkannya saat jarinya terluka.

Prestasi Hinata melonjak naik seperti di bidang akademi. Ia semakin bersinar dan terkenal. Semua itu ia lakukan demi Naruto.

"Aku ingin kamu melihatku, Naruto. Karena hanya ini yang aku bisa lakukan."

Namun sudah satu tahun lamanya, Hinata tidak puas dengan apa yang dicapainya.

Hinata kecewa ternyata Naruto memang ramah dan memuji siapa saja yang bagus. Hinata jadi merasa sia-sia dan menyimpan biolanya untuk tidak disentuh lagi.

**.**

**__rockmantic_**

**.**

Sejak keluar dari ekstrakulikuler musik, Hinata tidak pernah bicara pada Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa kamu menyerah?" tanya Sakura yang merupakan teman sebangku Hinata. Mereka tidak dekat karena Hinata terlalu menyendiri meski Sakura sudah cerewet.

"Menyerah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Semua orang tahu kamu suka Naruto, Hinata."

Hinata terbelalak kaget. Masa?

"Kamu sudah tiga minggu keluar ekskul musik, kamu berhenti mencari perhatian Naruto berarti kamu menyerah."

Hinata sangat kaget sekaligus malu, pipinya merah dan dia menunduk.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Naruto cuma memujiku karena kemampuanku. Selebihnya kami tidak ada hubungan apa pun. Berteman saja tidak."

Akhirnya Hinata jujur karena tidak tahan lagi.

"Lihat aku, Hinata."

Hinata melihat Sakura, Sakura sedang tersenyum.

"Kamu tahu siapa yang aku kejar kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, sudah rahasia umum kalau Sakura mengejar-ngejar Sasuke.

"Aku menyadari aku tidak cantik dan tubuhku tidak seperti kamu atau Naruko." Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi mana pernah aku menyerah? Aku selalu ada bersama Sasuke-_kun_. Meski aku tahu aku cuma dimanfaatkan, disuruh-suruh dan tidak dianggap teman sama sekali. Tapi aku tetap bersamanya."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya sedikit kesal mendengar Sakura bercerita seperti itu. Hinata merasa kasihan. "Maaf Sakura-_san_, tapi itu namanya bodoh…"

Sakura tidak marah. Malahan tersenyum.

"Cinta itu bodoh kan? Terang-terangan sekali Sasuke-_kun_ mengejar Naruko seolah menganggap aku tidak pernah ada."

Sakura tersenyum manis dan tulus menepuk pundak Hinata kemudian pergi.

"Tapi Hinata, kamu jauh lebih bodoh dari pada aku. Karena yang kamu lakukan cuma cari perhatian Naruto tanpa pernah mencoba bicara padanya. Setidaknya, aku selalu mencoba mendapatkan Sasuke-_kun_. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha. Tidak seperti kamu."

Kata kata Sakura begitu menampar Hinata. Sekarang Hinata tahu kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia mencontoh Sakura.

Sakura mengejar Sasuke walau si pangeran sekolah tidak peduli sama sekali. Bahkan Hinata tahu Sasuke menyukai kembaran Naruto, Naruko.

Posisi Sakura pasti lebih sulit darinya, karena tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang dikabarkan dekat dengan Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum cerah, kesempatan masih terbuka lebar.

**.**

**__rockmantic_**

**.**

Sudah dua bulan sejak Hinata memberanikan diri bicara pada Naruto, keduanya menjadi cukup dekat. Kepribadian Naruto yang ramah memudahkan Hinata.

Desas-desus kabar kedekatannya dengan Naruto sudah menyebar ke penjuru sekolah tidak membuat Hinata malu. Gadis itu malah senang bukan kepalang.

"Itu Hinata, pacarnya Naruto…" bisik salah seorang murid yang tidak sengaja terdengar oleh Hinata yang lewat.

Pipi Hinata merah.

**.**

**__rockmantic_**

**.**

"Naruto, kamu dengar tidak kalau kita digosipkan pacaran?" tanya Hinata.

Dia dan Naruto sering bersama di perpustakaan.

Naruto mengangguk sambil memainkan pesawat kertas dari buku perpustakaan yang dirobeknya.

"Kamu keberatan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto balik. Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepala.

Naruto tidak membantah gosip tersebut. Berarti Naruto tidak keberatan menjadi pacarnya!

Perasaannya pada Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

Naruto seperti memberikannya harapan.

Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto dan bisa gila jika Naruto tidak masuk sehari saja.

Naruto benar-benar cinta pertamanya dan Hinata tidak berminat untuk mencari cinta yang lainnya.

Tapi sampai naik ke kelas tiga, Hinata tidak juga mendapatkan pernyataan cinta Naruto. Hubungannya tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali.

**.**

**__rockmantic_**

**.**

"Bagaimana dengan kamu? Kamu tidak juga punya pacar!" suara Kiba.

Saat itu Hinata mendengar Naruto sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Naruto terlihat murung. Hinata tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Tampan, tenar, punya saudara kembar yang cantik juga. Mana pacar kamu? Kok kamu malah terlihat menyedihkan?" kekeh Kiba lagi.

Kemudian Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Aku mau punya cewek yang dadanya besar dan bisa memuaskanku."

Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. Sementara itu terdengar suara Kiba yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Naruto… jadi kamu orang yang seperti itu. Kata Hinata dalam hati sedikit kecewa dengan kepribadian Naruto.

"Kalau gitu, kenapa tidak dengan Hinata saja? Kamu kan tahu, satu sekolah juga tahu, Hinata suka sama kamu." Usul Kiba.

Hinata terkejut di tempatnya berdiri. Mata lavendernya mengintip penasaran apa jawaban Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak mau merusaknya."

"Merusak?"

"Iya. Kalau dia aku pacari, dia tidak akan perawan lagi."

Kiba tertawa. "Bodoh. Dia cantik dan tubuhnya yang… ugh…"

Naruto menjitak Kiba. "Jangan kamu berani menghayal macam-macam tentang tubuhnya!"

"Kalau aku jadi kamu, sudah aku perkosa di perpustakaan. Kalian kan sering bersama di sana. Berdua saja lagi."

"Kamu tidak mengerti, Kiba. Hinata terlalu baik untukku, sampai-sampai aku tidak mau menodainya. Dia juga pintar bermain biola. Aku yakin dia akan jadi seorang pemain biola yang hebat. Apa jadinya jika aku rusak masa depannya?"

Hinata hampir tidak percaya medengarnya.

Naruto memikirkannya.

Gadis pujaan laki-laki satu sekolah itu pun pergi dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Ternyata Naruto tidak seburuk yang dia kira. Justru baik bagi Hinata.

**.**

**__rockmantic_**

**.**

"Ahh, yess… oh…"

Suara desahan menggema di kamar Hinata. Matanya melotot menatap layar komputernya. Menampilkan video porno.

Hinata hampir tidak percaya dengan yang ditontonnya. Tapi sudah terlanjur.

Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba menjadi perempuan yang Naruto inginkan. Kalau Naruto ingin pacar yang bisa memuaskannya, maka itu harus Hinata.

Hinata bertekat untuk bisa mendapatkan Naruto. Maka dari itu ia mencari video porno di internet terlebih dahulu.

Wanita yang ada dalam video itu mengerang nikmat saat seorang pria berkemaluan besar menyetubuhinya. Gambar kedua kemaluan mereka yang menyatu dengan erat terekspos jelas.

Tubuh Hinata memanas. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya beraksi sangat aneh dan napasnya mulai berat.

Tanpa sadar Hinata meremas dadanya sendiri. Perlahan tangannya pun menyentuh celana dalamnya di balik rok.

"Ahhh, Naruto-_kun_." desah Hinata membayangkan disetubuhi Naruto.

Akhirnya Hinata mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menutup semua gorden jendela.

Ia menelanjangi diri. Rasanya aneh sekali saat berbaring dan menyentuh diri sendiri dalam keadaan telanjang.

Hinata meraih guling dan memeluknya erat. Menggumam-gumamkan nama Naruto. menggesek-gesekan kemaluannya pada permukaan guling yang ia jepit.

"Naruto-_kun_, ah~ ah~!"

Hinata berguling meniban gulingnya. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menunggangi guling. Membayangkan ada Naruto di bawah tubuhnya. Meremasi dadanya sendiri.

Hinata terkapar lemas tidak memperdulikan gulingnya yang basah terkena cairannya. Ia tertidur pulas dan bermimpi apa yang dibayangkannya.

Tubuh cokelat atletis Naruto berpeluh berada di atas tubuhnya, mencium bibirnya, lehernya, dadanya. Hinata sangat menikmatinya.

**.**

**__rockmantic_**

**.**

"Maaf Hinata, aku tidak bisa menemani kamu. Aku lagi mau sendiri."

Hinata menatap kecewa kepergian Naruto yang menolak ajakannya ke perpustakaan.

Sepertinya memang Naruto sedang terjerat masalah. Tapi apa? Naruto tidak mau bercerita padanya.

Setelah mencari tahu, Hinata akhirnya tahu dari Gaara, kalau Naruto dikeluarkan dari _band_-nya.

"Kenapa kamu mengeluarkannya?" Hinata jadi marah begitu tahu penyebab Naruto murung.

"Dia harusnya tahu, Hinata. Kalau alasan aku menerimanya masuk hanya karena permintaan Naruko. Sekarang aku putus dengan Naruko." Jelas Gaara.

Akhirnya Hinata bertengkar hebat dengan Gaara padahal Gaara teman sebangkunya dulu di sekolah dasar.

"Kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini?" tanya Gaara tidak percaya.

"Hinata yang aku kenal lemah lembut. Ku rasa kamu sudah gila karena dia!" Gaara pergi tidak mau meladeni perdebatan Hinata.

Hinata terdiam di tempatnya. Namun sebelum Gaara benar-benar keluar dari studio latihan band sekolah, Gaara berkata.

"Kalau kamu benar-benar menyukainya, kenapa kamu tidak biayai saja dia rekaman? Kamu beriskeras suaranya bagus. Aku bukan produser, Hinata. Aku punya kretaria sendiri untuk vokal bandku."

Hinata kesal bercampur sedih.

Gaara benar. Hinata jadi berubah kasar membentak Gaara karena Naruto. Gaara benar, Hinata harusnya berbuat sesuatu jika Naruto sedih seperti itu. Bukannya menyalahkan Gaara.

Hinata tidak ingin berlama-lama sedih, ia langsung mencari Naruto keluar.

**.**

**__rockmantic_**

**.**

"Kamu tidak perlu menghiburku, Hinata." Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja kok."

Hinata menatap Naruto cemas. Mereka sedang berada di sudut perpustakaan seperti biasa.

"Sebentar lagi ujian akhir, kamu jangan memikirkannya ya Naruto. Aku akan bantu kamu cari grup band, atau kamu mau solo saja?"

"Hentikan itu Hinata. Aku tidak suka. Kamu perlakukan aku seolah aku pecundang yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Hinata tertunduk menyesal. "Maafkan aku. Aku cuma khawatir sama kamu."

"Arigatou, Hinata. Kamu gadis paling baik yang aku kenal. Cuma kamu yang terlihat peduli denganku." Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata.

Wajah Hinata jadi merona. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan menyentuh ubun-ubunnya. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan membuatnya jadi ingat saat bermasturbasi membayangkan Naruto kemarin.

"Setiap aku ada masalah, kamu selalu ada bersamaku. Walau aku tidak membaginya denganmu, kamu sudah sering membuatku jadi lebih baik."

Hinata tersipu malu sekaligus bahagia mendengarnya. Perasaan di dadanya tidak tertahankan hingga membuatnya nekat.

"Naruto, aku suka kamu…"

Naruto terdiam. Speechles. Mata biru safirnya menatap Hinata kaget.

"Naruto?"

"Maaf, aku cuma terkejut kamu seberani itu. Aku sudah tahu."

Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Jantungnya berdetak keras, tapi dirinya sudah bertekat.

Hinata harus berani bertindak agar Naruto mau menyentuhnya, agar Naruto menjadikannya pacar. Begitu pola pikir gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

Dengan wajah merah padam Hinata memajukan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Naruto.

Naruto tidak bergerak, ia tidak menolak saat Hinata mengecupnya dengan amatir dan gugup.

Hinata menyudahi ciumannya yang tidak dibalas Naruto tersebut. Ia tertunduk malu dan setengah menyesal karena takut Naruto tidak menyukai tindakannya.

Naruto duduk, menarik Hinata secara paksa di atas pangkuannya. Hinata tidak sempat terkejut karena Naruto menarik kedua pipinya.

Naruto mencium Hinata membuat Hinata tersenyum dalam hatinya. Kecupan-kecupan ringan tersebut berubah menjadi panas. _French kiss_. Adu lidah.

Perasaan Hinata melambung tinggi. Rasanya bagaikan mimpi dicium penuh nafsu oleh Naruto. Rambut indigonya ia sibak ke belakang ketika Naruto turun ke lehernya.

"Ah!"

Gigi Naruto kasar menggigit lehernya. Hinata menahan sakitnya dengan diam. Ia justru senang karena Naruto terlihat melampiaskan stres dengan mencumbunya.

Tapi Naruto tiba-tiba mendorong Hinata hingga terjatuh. Mereka sedang di pojok perpus, jadi tidak akan ada yang melihat karena tertutup rak-rak buku.

Tidak hanya tubuh Hinata yang jatuh, tapi juga perasaannya terasa sakit sekali. Naruto menatapnya seperti hantu.

"Maaf, Hinata."

Tubuh Hinata ditarik oleh Naruto untuk bangun. Kancing-kancing kemeja Hinata sudah terbuka memperlihatkan branya. Entah sejak kapan Naruto tidak sadar sampai sejauh itu.

Hinata tertunduk bergeming, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Apakah Naruto menolaknya?

Naruto menyelimuti tubuh bagian depan Hinata yang terekspos dengan jaket oranye kesayangannya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

"Kenapa…" Hinata patah hati, tapi ia tidak mengerti alasannya.

"Kamu menolakku." Tak lama kemudian terdengar tangis tersedu-sedu di sudut perpustakaan.

**.**

**__rockmantic_**

**.**

Alunan nada sedih memilukan hati terdengar mengudara di ruang musik yang kosong. Gadis berambut indigo cantik itu memainkan biolanya selagi mata lavendernya terus mengalirkan air hangat.

Sudah satu bulan sejak kejadian di perpustakaan, Naruto menghilang.

Naruto menghilang tanpa jejak. Tidak masuk sekolah dan bahkan tidak ikut ujian akhir sekolah. Hinata juga sudah mencari alamat rumah Naruto.

Tapi ternyata selama ini si kembar Namikaze memalsukan alamat rumah. Kembaran Naruto juga menghilang tanpa jejak.

Hinata terus terus dan terus memainkan biolanya.

Tidak ada lagi nada ceria pembawa semangat.

Daftar lagunya kini hanya ada nada rendah, pelan, sedih, sekali pun berirama cepat pasti terkesan marah.

"Cukup, Hinata-_sama_." Neji merebut biola Hinata.

Hinata hanya terduduk kesal dan menangis lebih kencang.

Kehilangan Naruto membuat dadanya menjadi sangat sesak dan pikirannya tidak jernih.

**.**

**__rockmantic_**

**.**

Dua tahun berlalu.

Hinata mulai menata hidupnya. Berusaha melupakan Naruto walau pun rasanya tidak mungkin.

Hinata masuk ke sebuah universitas ternama. Ayahnya meninggal dunia dan ia menjadi ahli waris tunggal harus menempuh pendidikan yang tinggi sebelum diembankan tugas mengurus perusahaan besar.

"Naruto?"

Hinata sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di jalan. Naruto cinta pertamanya sedang bersandar pada tiang halte sambil merokok. Rambut pirangnya berantakan tapi masih tampan bagi Hinata.

"Naruto?"

Bibir Hinata bergetar, mendekati Naruto yang terkejut melihat kehadiran Hinata. Mungkin malu dengan penampilannya yang tidak terawat, Naruto membalikkan badan bersiap pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Hinata nekat menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto yang ditutupi jaket abu-abu. Naruto menghempaskan tangan Hinata dan berjalan cepat.

"NARUTO! JANGAN PERGI!" suara Hinata bergetar karena sebentar lagi menangis. Naruto berlari darinya. Naruto berlari darinya.

Hinata hampir jatuh karena sepatu hak tingginya. Melihat Naruto berlari membuat Hinata tidak peduli lagi dengan sepatunya yang ia tinggalkan di jalan.

Hinata berlari tanpa alas kaki, tidak peduli kalau dia sedang mengenakan gaun ungu yang mahal. Hinata berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk mengejar Naruto.

Mata lavendernya tidak henti-hentinya mengalirkan air mata. Kakinya yang mulus dan tak terbiasa dengan aspal terasa sakit tapi Hinata terus berlari.

Tapi Naruto juga makin kencang berlari membuat hati Hinata kian remuk dan hancur. Jangan pergi, Naruto. Jangan pergi…

Itu benar Naruto. Hinata tidak mungkin salah. Kalau itu bukan Naruto tidak mungkin orang itu berlari begitu saja tanpa penjelasan atau pengelakan.

Saking kencangnya, Hinata terjatuh. Lututnya lecet dan bengkak sekaligus berdarah.

Naruto akhirnya berhenti berlari. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat sangat kuat hingga bergetar.

"Kenapa kamu berlari?" teriak Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi, kakinya sakit.

"Apakah kamu begitu tidak menyukaiku sampai seperti ini?"

"Apa aku terlalu buruk untuk kamu? Apa aku terlalu tidak pantas untuk kamu?"

Setelahnya yang terdengar hanya suara tangisan Hinata di belakang punggung Naruto.

Naruto yang terpaku tidak mampu membalikan tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**__rockmantic__**


End file.
